ChildHood Crush
by Tama-Kitsune
Summary: AU-[SoraxRiku]Sora and Riku- best friends since Childhood. Until, Sora moves away, then comes back a few yrs. later..but will Riku be the same person Sora once knew? [Edit chapter4]
1. ChildHood first Kisses

A/N: Another KH fic, Yayyyy!!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Childhood Crush-  
  
-----  
  
"Aww man," six year old Sora whined as he jogged up next to his best friend, Riku, "That's the fifth time you beat me in a race today." He then plopped down in the sand with a adorable pout on his face.  
  
"Aww cheer up Sora," Riku said cheerfully, while wrapping his arms around his younger friend to pull him closer.  
  
Sora gave a defeated sigh and mumbled, "I might as well just forget about all this," Riku looked down at his friend waiting for him to continue. "I'll never be as fast, or strong as you Riku, so what's the point in competing all the time?"  
  
Riku thought a moment before he nudged the sable haired boy and whispered into his ear, "Because it's fun."  
  
Sora looked up at his silver haired friend with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"What are you planning?" Riku asked warily. He didn't get a reply, but let out a shocked gasp when Sora pounced on him. They wrestled in the sand for ten minutes or so, before Riku declared himself the victor with Sora pinned beneath him.  
  
Sora gave a defeated sigh and soon stopped his struggling. It was pointless, he could never get out of Riku's grasp. It ended up the same way every time, Sora pinned beneath Riku.  
  
"Riku, are you going to get off me yet?" Sora asked, looking into beautiful turquoise green eyes.  
  
Riku only shook his head thinking, 'Sora looks so cute. Even when he's not trying.'  
  
Sora's trademark pout came into play and he asked, "Well, why not?" he knew his pout would get him what he wanted. He just gave anyone that irresistible pout and they were wrapped around his finger. So it was too bad it never worked on Riku.  
  
Riku yawned and fell onto Sora clutching him close, like a teddy bear, and mumbled, "Sleepysleepysleepy."  
  
"Wha-wai[1]-hey! Get off me!" Sora shouted, and began to struggle again. However, it wasn't until later that he found it was futile to escape. It looked like he would be here for a long time, especially if Riku was actually going to sleep.  
  
Now that Sora's body was unmoving beneath him, Riku slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, Sora," he mumbled.  
  
"Ya Riku," Sora replied. It seemed as if his friend hadn't fallen asleep after all. Good thing too, because if he had Sora would have probably been there for hours. Sora was convinced Riku could sleep through almost anything.  
  
One night when Riku had spent the night at Sora's house, a thunderstorm had awoken Sora, and he tried to wake his friend only to find it useless. Riku had been dead asleep. So Riku found it a little odd when he woke up with another body curled up next to him.  
  
Sora snickered at the memory. Then, he realized that Riku had mumbled something, but he hadn't heard since he was thinking back to their fun sleepovers, "What did you say?" Sora asked.  
  
"I said.....that we'll always be friends, won't we?" Riku asked clutching onto Sora tighter than before.  
  
Sora smiled, "Of course we will Riku."  
  
"M'kay," Riku said, closing his eyes again. However, he wasn't done, he had more to say. "Sora...." he whispered shyly.  
  
Sora sighed, Riku was acting a little strange lately. "Ya, "he said again.  
  
Lifting his head up so that he was staring into Sora's eyes, a huge smile crossed his features. "When we grow up let's get married! That way we'll always be together!" Sora's eyes widened, and he blushed, but then Riku did something little Sora would have never expected. He kissed him, just a small peck on the lips, but he kissed him.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
[1]- supposed to be "What-wait-hey," the 'wait' looks like 'wai'   
Hehehehe- What'd you think? Too cliché? I hope not ;;  
  
Roku from USR- Now send reviews so Tama can continue! -Grins- That is....if you want her too... 


	2. Going Back

AN: Like I said before, very cliché and I'm sure I'll lose some readers uu;; Gomen if it's not very long. Oh, wanna know how I'm doing on my fics? Then go to my Userpage to see how you can see how im doing xD

Sora sighed to himself, that had been a long time ago. One year after that, Sora had moved. He winced whenever he remembered the tears that had welled up in Riku's eyes when he told him he was leaving.  
  
_What about our promise to stay together forever?!_  
  
However, he was finally going back. He would see Riku again, but would he still remember Sora?  
  
'Of course he will,' he told himself, 'He wouldn't have forgotten me.' Ah, yes, Riku would definitely remember Sora after ten years. Or, so Sora kept hoping.  
  
There hadn't yet been a day when Sora wasn't thinking about Riku. He was so upset when he left, and knew Riku had been the same way. So, maybe he still thought of Sora?  
  
"I'm done mom," Sora told Hinoki, and hopped in the drivers seat.  
  
Hinoki turned, and smiled at her son. "Happy to go back?" She asked, earning a excited nod from her seventeen year old son. "Well then let's go."  
  
Sora and his mom soon arrived at the ferry, and Sora quickly got bored just sitting in the car. 'Only fifteen more minutes till I'm back on Destiny Islands,' he reminded himself. However, there was no way he was sitting in the car for that long.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to the front of the ferry," Sora told Hinoki, opening the car door and hopping out. Then, he ran up the stairs, came to the dining hall, then opened two large glass doors before walking out into the chilled air.  
  
Shivering slightly, he wished he had brought a jacket. Sora wrapped his arms around himself and stared down at the sea, which reminded him so much of Riku's eyes. He was so close to seeing his friend again, only a few more minutes, he thought as the sun began sinking in the sky. It would soon be night.  
  
"Sora," he heard his mother say, and turned to smile at her. "Are you that excited that you planned on running up here, waiting till we reached Destiny Islands without a jacket?" She asked, handing his red hoodie to him.  
  
"Heh, thanks mom," he replied, pulling on his jacket. "I guess I really am that excited." He said, returning his gaze back to the sea.  
  
Hinoki smirked looking at her son, "You know," she said thoughtfully, "I'm sure Riku has grown to be a very attractive young man."  
  
Sora's eyes widened and he turned to Hinoki, "Mom!" He shouted. Why did she always have to tease him about his crushes? 'Because, she's a mom.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Oh please," Hinoki rolled her eyes, while smiling brightly, "As if I don't hear you mumble in your sleep about how much you miss him. Plus you two were so cute when you played together as children."  
  
Sora groaned, "Mom, I don't need you to comment on that kind of stuff."  
  
Hinoki shrugged, "All right, now come back to the car. We'll be arriving at Destiny Islands in five minutes anyway."  
  
Sora nodded, had he really been out there for ten minutes? All well, all that mattered was, well, you've already heard it before.  
  
Sora grinned, and ran past his mother, excited to get in the car, then get off the ferry.  
  
He was as happy as ever, when they arrived to their new house, on a old familiar island, and put their stuff in the house.  
  
Yawning to himself, Sora collapsed on his bed. He still had a few boxes to unpack, but he would do that tomorrow.  
  
'Then after I'm done with that, I'll go look around the island to see if anything's changed.'  
  
------------------------------  
  
Review? If you're all still with me ; I hope you liked this chapter, although I'm not completely satisfied with it, but can't seem to fix it 


	3. I see most of my friends, except the one...

I am soooo happy you guys like this! Although I must admit....

::Muse she got not to long ago appears::

Kiyoshi: Just come right out and say it.

Tama: ::sighs:: I have absolutely no clue where I'm taking this.....;; Also, if you haven't done so already- go read Sohra's fanfic 'Pretty white Jacket' that I inspired her to write by reading her a original fic of mine x3

------------------------

Warnings: Selphie? o.o; Yaoi later on, and stuff like that. Meh, didn't I put things up in the first chapter? ;

Disclaimers: ::News broadcast comes on saying SquareSoft has just handed Kingdom Hearts over to Tama-Kitusune.::........::Snaps head up from computer desk and wipes drool from face:: Damn...just a dream 

---------------------------

Childhood crush 3-

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Sora stepped back, leaning against his door frame to look at his room. He had just finished pushing the dresser where he wanted it, right next to the bed, and everything else seemed to look fine.

"Let's see," he mumbled to himself, "I got the bed in place, dresser, my clothes in the dresser. Umm....I think that's all." With his room done, he walked downstairs and greeted his mother.

Hinoki smiled when she saw her son come downstairs, "Hey honey, I made some eggs and toast for you."

"Thanks mom," Sora said. He really appreciated his mom's cooking skills, there was nothing to not like. Hinoki was a excellent cook, and mother is you ignored her teasings....

Sora quickly finished his breakfast, eager to go outside and explore the island. He was hoping not much had changed, so that he would know where places were.

"Mom, I'm going out, I'll be back in a couple hours." Sora called to Hinoki before running out the front door.

He ran down to the beach, wanting to see that first, and placed a big grin on his face. He had always loved coming down here as a kid, especially during twilight.

Chuckling at the thought of a memory including Riku, himself, and a few fish and angry crabs, he began walking once more.

Hoping he would run into some old friends, he did just that. A girl in a yellow dress, with flipped out brown hair smiled walking up to him.

"Hi, my name's Selphie, are you new to the island?" She asked, holding her hand out to Sora.

"Umm...well, no. Selphie, you mean you don't remember me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, while blinking. "It's me, Sora, Selph."

Selphie stood there for a few moments, seeming to study Sora a while, before her green eyes lit up and she pounced on him. "Oh my god Sora! You're back, you actually came back! Oh wait till the others hear about this, I knew we'd see you again someday!"

Sora sweat dropped slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Heh, so how have you been Selphie? I'm guessing yellow is still your favorite color."

"I've been great, and yes, yellow is still my favorite color," Selphie said, grabbing the sable haired boy's arm. "Come on, I have to take you to the others so you can see them."

So, Sora went with her, visiting Wakka, Tidus, and Kairi. Him and the others talked for a few minutes before he noticed something. So far he had seen Selphie, Tidus, Kairi, and Wakka, but what about Riku? He decided he would just have to go over to Riku's house later, and hoped his friend still lived in that house, and on the island.

From that thought, Sora momentarily blocked out the other's chatting. What if Riku had moved somehwhere as well, and no longer lived on the island? What if-

"Hey Sora, you listening.ya?" Asked Wakka, flicking Sora's forehead with his index finger.

Pouting cutely, and pushing Wakka's hand away, Sora turned towards the beach, someone a little bit aways walking along the water's edge.

"Hey guys, who's that?" He asked, pointing to the person who he could tell was dressed in all black.

"Oh, umm...." Selphie said, looking left and right nervously. "Well, you see.....When I tell you who it is, you can't run over there and be all buddy-buddy, because you need to be clued in on some things."

Sora simply nodded, a confused expression on his face. "Okay?"

"It's Riku, but some things have happened since you left....he's simply not the same, and he doesn't even talk with us. For a few weeks, we don't evern think he left his house!"

"Well," Sora said concerned, and worried, "What happened?"

-------------------

Seemed like a good place to leave off. Wow! Thanks for the reviews guys!! I love you all so much Hugs you all And this chapter wasn't beta-ed cause my koi is at her grandma's ;

Like I said earlier ; I have no clue where I'm taking this. any suggestions on what happened to Riku? Heh, I'm so mean to him...and I love him to death. First USR, not this story ;;


	4. Childhood Crush4

A/N: I am determined to make this chapter longer than the others, so here goes. Oh, and Shinikami Dragon, thanks for the ideas. . Thanks to everyone else too for reviewing! Yay! More Riku!  
  
Kiyoshi: ::Rolls eyes::  
  
Scene change= ----------  
  
Childhood Crush chapter 4---  
  
Sora gave Selphie his full attention, staring at her, fingers drumming on his leg as he waited for her to tell him about Riku.  
  
"Well, you see," Selphie said, lowering her gaze to the ground, "We're not exactly sure what went on with him when you left. He just suddenly got quiet, stopped talking to people, after a while even his parents. We tried cheering him up, but he took it the wrong way and started yelling at us about how we didn't care you had left."  
  
Sora slightly winced unconsciously, he was the reason Riku was this way? Maybe it was because he had just kind of accepted the fact that he was moving, he had sort of made Riku angry the day he left.....  
  
_"What about our promise to stay together forever?!" A tear stained voice had shouted, anger mixed behind all the sadness.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Riku, but there's nothing I can do about it...You know I would stay with you if I could, but I can't."  
  
More tears followed the ones that had already fallen, "So that's it then? I'm never going to see you again....."_  
  
Sora shook himself out of his thoughts when Kairi waved a hand passed his face, "Sora, are you okay? You're spacing out..."  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He replied, giving a weak smile to the auburn haired girl.  
  
She didn't look like she believed him, but she nodded, "Okay..."  
  
As the others continued to talk, after Wakka had thankfully changed the subject noticing all the uneasiness, no one seemed to notice the person in black had been staring at them, or more precisely one person for a few minutes before walking off. ---------- He couldn't believe it, that couldn't have been him, could it? Why would he be back here, he left so long ago...  
  
"Well I'm in no hurry to talk to him," Riku muttered darkly to myself. "He can talk with his other, more important friends." They had to be more important, right? Sora hadn't sought out Riku first, instead he talked with Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and the ever 'I'm-here-for-you-Riku', Selphie.  
  
He hated how that girl had acted all sympathetic, telling him she knew how she felt. "Yeah right," he mumbled, "Like hell she would have known how I had felt then, and the day she knows how I feel now is the day that I will tell Kairi I have a undying love for her." He paused walking on, shuddering slightly at the words that had just come out of his mouth. "Meaning it will NEVER HAPPEN!"  
  
He soon reached his house, slamming the door closed when he entered, he knew he wouldn't get yelled at by his parents, because they weren't home. "Like I would ever want to see them again anyway."  
  
It would have made him happy if Riku's parents had never tried to cheer Riku up when he was younger. They had said Sora would be back in a year or three, they had said they were so sure of it.  
  
"Instead I ended up looking out my bedroom window almost every night before it hit me, they had lied only so I would cheer up a little." He hadn't waited one or three years, he had waited eight before he had given up. "And now he's back." Riku silently hissed to himself.  
  
On his way to his room, Riku grabbed a bag of chips and a soda, then locked himself in his room. He didn't eat dinner or breakfast with his parents anymore, because of what they had told him.  
  
He sighed, running a hand through his silver bangs that had covered his eyes. Maybe he should get his bangs trimmed, lately they bugged him. "Never should have let them grow..." he said to himself, then gave a sigh. He hadn't had a hair cut in a while, so his bangs had grown down to his chin, and his hair was able to brush against his collar bones.  
  
"Definitely getting a hair cut tomorrow," he said, turning on his radio and getting on the computer to surf the web. It was what he would mostly do in his room nowadays.  
  
----------  
  
Sora mumbled a greeting to his mom when he got back home. He had been thinking over what Selphie had told him earlier almost all day. He ignored his mom's questioning and concerned gaze as she studied her son as he walked up to his room.  
  
She had thought he would come home, well, happier than that. He had been able to see his friends, right? Also, he had been way happier when he left than he had come back.  
  
Hinoki bit her lip slightly, before turning back to make dinner, she would have to ask Sora about it later, right now she didn't want to catch the stove on fire....  
  
"I wonder what could have Sora so down," she wondered out loud to herself, as she stirred the macaroni and cheese.  
  
A while later, she called Sora down to eat. Surprisingly, they ate in silence for a few minutes, before Hinoki decided she was going to crazy if it continued.  
  
"So, umm, did you see some of your old friends," she asked, noticing the way Sora slightly narrowed his eyes, as if regretting something.  
  
"Umm, yeah," Sora said, giving his mom a smile that she saw straight through.  
  
"Okay, spill it." She said sternly.  
  
"Spill what?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Sora sighed, his mom wouldn't give up till she got it out of him. "I just haven't really talked with Riku, that's all." Well, it was partly the truth....  
  
"Oh," Hinoki replied, blinking at her son. "Well, you're getting a haircut tomorrow. Just to let you know, your hair is getting a little too long, but don't worry. We'll only have an inch or so taken off."  
  
Sora groaned, his mom could be so frustrating.....  
  
--------------------------  
  
Well, here's this chapter, I surprised myself by typing this so soon. Also, I was hoping it would be longer than this....but all well. Heh, again no beta (Wow, I'm on a roll ; )So sorry for any mistakes.  
  
I know it was boring, like the last, but bare with me here ; ........and yes, Riku IS getting a haircut the next chapter xD Hmm, should I have fun with the next chapter and make it funny?  
  
Now review again!! 


	5. Sucker for Blue Eyes

It's finally done the next chapter! And longer too! Thank you to all who reviewed

Also, Keyblademaster1, I did put in your requests, it was no problem at all. :3

Childhood Crush chapter -

-----------------

Groaning in frustration, Riku let the towel he had used after his shower slip off his shoulders, and fall to the floor. He had taken a shower to calm himself from a dream he had, only to find he needed to be at the hair salon in fifteen minutes. His hair was still damp, but he had to leave now or he would miss his appointment.

He couldn't quite concentrate however, the dream still fresh in his mind. He reached down to pet his cat, Sky, as he coiled himself around Riku's leg. Riku had found sky in town a few years back, and had sort of adopted him. Heh, who knew he would have had a slight soft spot for the cute kitten?

"I'll let it dry on the way there..." he mumbled to himself as he threw on a black tank top. Sighing as he ran a hand through the wet strands of silver hair, he also pulled on some black pants. Then, Riku grabbed his house key, and exited the door, heading for 'Angel's Hair Studio'.

-----------------

"Sora, honey, get off your play station," Hinoki said, giving a small sigh as she tapped her foot on the ground. She was beginning to think it was a bad idea to have let Sora unpack that last night.

"Cant.....must.....defeat.....Lloyd..." Sora droned like a zombie, his eyes never leaving the screen, not even once.

His whole body was completely still, save his fingers which occasionally tapped the 'X' button in a pattern.

"Oh, Sora, for goodness sake," Hinoki threw her arms in the air exasperated, and rolled her eyes. "You have drool dribbling down your chin...." She blinked after she had said that, giving her son a blank look.

Sure enough, there was a small trail of saliva dripping down Sora's chin. Lifting one hand to wipe at the drool with the back of his hand, the cinnamon haired boy only succeeded in smearing the wetness.

Sighing yet again, Hinoki walked over to Sora's play station and....shut it off. Sora's eyes widened after a moment at the realization that his PS had been shut down, and he let out a pathetic, 'Nooooooooo, I was so close though!' He then sent a mild glare in his mothers direction.

"That was-" Sora began, but was cut off by Hinoki.

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm 'pure evil'. Now, since you're not playing your game anymore, hurry up so we can go get your hair cut. I swear, pretty soon its not going to be sticking in random places, and it'll look funny cause it'll...well...droop."

Sora blinked at his mother once, then twice. "My hair will... 'droop'?"

"Yes, now will you go get ready before I drag you into town in nothing but your boxers."

Not putting it against his mother to do that, Sora sent another small glare, sighed, then got up to get dressed and brush his teeth.

This only took him five minutes, and soon he walked out the front door with Hinoki, heading to the hair salon.

------------------

It only took Riku ten minutes to get to 'Angel's Hair Studio', and once there, he sat for a few minutes as he waited for Priscilla.

Priscilla was the person who had been cutting Riku's hair for the past few years, and he kind of considered her as a friend...Maybe he could talk with her about how he had seen Sora yesterday, after so many years. Then again, maybe he had just finally snapped, and that had been his imagination.

"Good afternoon, Riku," he heard Priscilla greet, and looked up from the chair to offer a small smile.

"Come sit down, I'm almost ready for you. I only need to take care of a few things up front." She said, as she led Riku to the room her and Elizabeth shared for clients, before heading off for the front of the salon.

Riku sighed as he hopped into the chair, and leaned back, while closing his eyes to wait patiently, ignoring the other people in the room. He tried to keep his mind blank, but simply couldn't. Knowing Sora was back just let a ton of memories flow through his mind.

_"Come on, Riku," Called a young Sora, his blue eyes sparking with mirth and enjoyment as he giggled._

A small festival had been held that year on Destiny Islands and Riku and Sora had begged their parents to let them go until they caved.

_"Wow, look at that, its so cool!" The younger boy said, pointing to a small, silver crown necklace._

_Riku looked at the necklace with his head tilted to the side, and scrunched up his face cutely. _

_"Can you but it for me? Oh pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease Riku!" Begged Sora, who was now jumping up and down as he used his baby blue eyes to the fullest, as a pout graced his lips._

_"Errrm..." There was absolutely no way Riku was able to resist the look Sora was giving him. So, smiling at his younger friend, Riku purchased the necklace with some money his mother had given him, and placed the necklace around Sora's neck._

Now that he thought back on it, Riku began to wonder if Sora still had the necklace, before ending that thought. He didn't want to think about anything anymore, but he couldn't seem to shut his mind down.

Thinking back a few years after Sora had moved, Riku noted that almost all the people he had dated had either had blue eyes, or wore blue contacts.

'I guess you could say I'm a sucker for blue eyes...Blue eyes like his...' Ack! There he went again, thinking about that stupid boy who was now dead to him.

"Cloud's eyes were the closest..." Riku mumbled to himself. Hm, he kind of liked this thought, since it wasn't one of the other boy.

Cloud and Riku had gone out for almost to years until Cloud had broken the whole thing off. That had always been one thing that confused Riku, and still did.

What Riku didn't understand was how every month or two, Cloud would come to him because he was emotionally hurt for reasons he wouldn't say, and basically searched for comfort in the younger, silver haired boy.

'Yeah, comfort in the form of sex...' Riku mused.

Sometimes he was deeply worried about the older boy, but had yet to say anything. He didn't know why, he just couldn't seem to let the words come out.

_An incisive knocking at his window had woken him one night, and he mumbled curses as he disentangled himself from his bed sheets._

_"Who the hell is at my fucking window at two forty-five am?!"_

_Ready to kill whoever was at his window, Riku drew the blinds, but all his anger quickly left him when he took in the sight before him._

_Cloud stood outside his window in the pouring rain. The silver haired boy continued to look in shock a moment, noticing every detail down to how Cloud had his arms wrapped around himself, to his tears mixing with the rain._

_Quickly, Riku let Cloud in his room, and demanded to know what happened. However, the blonde boy simply silenced Riku with a kiss, tears continuing to run down his cheeks._

'One month...I haven't seen him since. However, I'm sure I'll see him sometime this month, even though I hope I don't. I hate to see him like that Riku thought to himself again.

---------------

Meanwhile-

"Yes, hello, I have an appointment here for my son, Sora." Hinoki said, smiling brightly at the woman in front of her. She didn't remember this hair salon being here and figured it was new. However, she decided to give the chance a place, and found it quite nice. 'I just hope they can get Soar's hair how he'll want it...meaning how he always has it.'

Hinoki almost giggled out loud, but held it in as she remembered another time she had taken Sora to get his hair cut, and he almost ended up in tears because the man hadn't cut it how he wanted it. He got over it though.

"Oh, hello. Elizabeth should be done with her current client in a minute, and then I'll send her out to get him," the woman replied. "Now, excuse me, but I should get back to my client. I've been keeping him waiting for so long, and I think I feel bad since he might have fallen asleep." She gave a small chuckle, before offering a smile at the teen and his mother. Hm, the boy seemed like he could be familiar, but she was sure she had never seen him before.

Shrugging slightly, Priscilla returned to her small room she shared with Elizabeth. She looked over Riku, who still had his eyes shut, and almost appeared to be asleep.

"Sorry I took so long Riku, I didn't expect you to be asleep though when I got back." Priscilla grabbed the large cloth so that no hair would get on Riku's clothes, and draped it over him. Suddenly remembering, she turned to Elizabeth. "Oh, Liz, you almost done with her," she asked, nodding toward her current client, "Because you have another customer waiting out in the lobby. I hope you don't mind if I said you'd take him."

Elizabeth turned to her friend and smiled, blowing a few of her blonde bangs out of her eyes as she did so. "No, I don't mind at all, and yes, I'm almost done. Just two more minutes tops."

Priscilla nodded, then turned all her attention to Riku, spinning his chair to the sink, and told him to lean his head back. This confused Riku.

"Hey, Pris, I thought my hair was supposed to be dry for this appointment."

A nervous chuckle emitted from the woman's lips. "Heh, umm....I know I said that, but I was mixing up appointments. And, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have mixed them up since it's you." She then turned on the water.

Riku stubbornly scoffed, closing his eyes so water wouldn't get in them. "It's no problem...forget it."

Sighing, Priscilla nodded to herself when Riku's hair was completely wet. "Anyway, anything you wanna talk about today?"

Riku nodded slightly, "Yeah, actually. You know that guy I've told you about before? The one that moved away, well, he's back. I never thought I'd see him again, I mean, he moved and it seemed as though he didn't even really care at the time."

"Hmm, wanna talk about it?" Priscilla asked gently. "You can vent on me if you want. Has he changed or anything?"

"..Why not. No, he hasn't really changed," Riku mumbled, opening his eyes to watch as Priscilla prepared to trim his hair the way he always got it. "Still has that stupid cinnamon brown, spiky hair. Still wears shorts...is it okay if I just stop there?" Riku asked with a sigh.

He then looked took notice of Priscilla's slightly wide eyes, and noticed how her hand seemed slightly frozen in the air, holding the scissors.

"Tell me Riku," she said, almost seeming hesitant of what she was about to ask. "What do you think you would do if you had to be in the same room as him for about ten whole minutes?" She silently cursed in her head as she noted Elizabeth and her previous customer were gone.

Raising one eyebrow, cautiously and curiously, Riku asked, "Why?"

"Well...." Priscilla was about to explain the earlier events, she really was! However, she was cut off when Elizabeth led what seemed to be Sora into the room. 'Now I know where he seemed somewhat familiar from...'

-------------------

Bwahahah, yes, I'm leaving you all there. xP It's a pretty good ending though, right? And! I DID finally update Please review, I'm very proud this chapter was longer. Also, sorry about this chapter if it seems...odd. It's not beta-ed, but I wanted it out now, so I'll have it beta-ed later ;

(P.S- I could've ended sooner : p)


End file.
